


Like I Am Whole Again

by NancyBrown



Series: Rabbit Hole AU [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, First Time, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Tony would like to have sex, if only Kyle's family will leave them alone for ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Am Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Words: 8300  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warnings: badly-written sex, original characters, unbetaed  
> A/N: Part of the Rabbit Hole AU, originally written for kink_bingo (which I failed at miserably with this, my very first square). Knowledge of the storyverse might make this funnier, if you're me.

Tony was technically still interviewing, which sounded better when friends asked how the job hunt was coming than "Yes, companies often hire people with military prison records and no personal history more than five years ago, please stop asking." To be fair, he had a stellar fake past put together for him by Torchwood's finest, but the year and a half behind bars with UNIT meant far fewer opportunities now that he was outside again.

Kyle was not worrying about it. And every time he found himself worrying anyway, Tony would grab him by the shoulders and kiss him senseless, and Kyle would stop worrying. Clearly, this was Tony's superpower.

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Tony said over dinner one night. "In the meantime, I can bone up on my house husband skills. And speaking of boning …"

Kyle groaned. "Single entendres are not as clever as you think they are."

"Mum always said if you can't be clever, be funny."

"They're not funny, either."

Tony mimed being stabbed in the heart. "So we've determined my future career plans as a comedian are not to be. You're limiting my options here."

Kyle played with his food. Tonight Tony had tried making gumbo from a recipe, with mixed results. The shrimp were gummy, the okra was soggy, but the rest of the fish wasn't bad with the spices. 'Chef' was also never going to be in Tony's list of possible careers. He'd lived on his own for years, while Kyle's adult life had been spent eating at the mess, but neither had progressed far beyond what Kyle considered typical bachelor food: beer, takeout, and the occasional fry-up.

"Promise me you won't go work for Torchwood."

Tony's gaze shifted. "You know I've technically been an agent since I was sixteen, yeah?"

"I know. Technically, so have I." He'd signed employment papers on his birthday, and his dad hid them in the files. Protection, Jack had called it then, and later waved the documents around during Kyle's own trial. But that wasn't the point.

"It'd be good money, and Gwen already said she'd be happy to take me on-board." Kyle's stomach dropped. "And I told her no. Okay?"

"Okay."

Tony watched him as he ate a few more bites of fish, until Kyle wanted to squirm from the scrutiny. "So I was thinking," he said, taking a drink. "This weekend … "

Kyle scratched his brain, trying to remember any plans they had made. "Nothing's going on, is there?"

"Not yet." Tony got that smile, the one that said they were going to have a great deal of fun. Kyle matched it as well as he could until he remembered what Tony had said. The smile faltered. Tony reached for his hand. "But if you don't want to, it's fine."

"No, I do." He let out a breath. "I think … Yeah." Today was Wednesday, and he'd have a whole two more days to panic. Of course, Tony was an expert at kissing away panic, too.

They were having plenty of sex. Late to the game, Kyle was doing his damnedest to make up for lost time, both of his own and their time together. They'd been friends for over five years, lovers for not quite two, but the majority of the time they'd had as a couple had been spent in separate cells, and later, Tony in a cell and Kyle outside rebuilding his life. In Kyle's mind, any sex they had now qualified as significantly more than any other point in his life.

But Tony was a little older and far more experienced, and he wanted to move their sexual relationship along, past the blowjobs and handjobs and delicious frots leaning against the kitchen counter. Kyle was ready, more than ready, and just two nights ago, he'd guided his cock into Tony's eager body for the first time, and he'd barely lasted a full minute before coming so hard his head was on fire. Their second try had gone longer, until Kyle had looked down and seen the slick latex, watched himself slide deep and home into the soft, pale flesh stretched around him, and that was it. And Tony had kissed away his wail of shame, and told him it was okay, and they'd rubbed against each other until Tony spurted hot between their stomachs. And now Tony wanted a go, which was reasonable and fair, and probably meant a bit more time doing things he knew he'd enjoy.

If only Kyle could stop shaking whenever he thought about it.

***

Work was hell over the next two days. Kyle worked at a small company, running their computer systems, trying to keep ahead of, or at least not far behind, their needs for new databases, new programs. The project in his lap now would combine the inventory database with the production schedule, tie them both to the quality control department, and have room for customer issues when products came back with complaints. It should have been implemented ages ago, but the different arms of the company all had their different needs and different programs, and no-one wanted to change, and everyone blamed Kyle when the new system he was designing didn't work exactly like the old one had.

It didn't help matters when every third email was a request for a password reset. It helped even less when every fifth was from his extremely bored boyfriend who was no longer limited by the prison's strict (and stupid) anti-pornography rules.

 _"You're going to get me fired,"_ Kyle typed, knowing that the tone of fond exasperation would shine through.

 _"That would free us up to travel the world,"_ came the reply a few minutes later.

 _"Which is good, as we'd have no place to live."_

There was a long delay, making Kyle think Tony had wandered off. Then a new message came: _"I'm getting things ready for this weekend. ♥"_

It really didn't help matters when Kyle was trying to work, fend off more password requests, deal with the nervous clench of his stomach, and oh yes, hope he didn't have to stand anytime soon.

***

He woke up to the smells of coffee and bacon, and Kyle cracked a bleary eye. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," said Tony, placing the tray on his own side of the bed, since Kyle refused to roll over out of his comfortable huddle. "Breakfast in bed for two."

"Because that isn't corny at all." He could tell his own voice was muffled by the duvet, and didn't care.

"I'm getting your strength up. Come on." He gave Kyle's shoulder a playful rub. "Lots of protein, and plenty of carbs to work off later." While Kyle continued his attempt to go back to sleep, Tony began munching a bacon slice while he buttered himself some toast.

"Sleep now. Food later."

"Food now, sex later." A bit of bacon was wafted under his nose. Kyle grudgingly took a bite. It was quite good, to his surprise. He sat up.

The bacon was joined by eggs, toast, two kinds of jam, coffee, juice, and a pastry that looked to be from the shop around the corner. Kyle ate while Tony told him about the cook his family had when he'd been small, how she had declared the kitchen her own territory.

"So when Mum wanted a snack, she had to sneak around her own house to get to the pantry past the daft woman. Dad asked her why she wouldn't just fire the cook, but Mum always said she didn't actually want to cook, she just wanted the option now and then."

"Did Rose know how to cook?"

"She learned. God, John was a menace in the kitchen. He was the reason the rest of us were banned. Did you know how much force a gas stove has to exert to blast through a tiled ceiling and up through three storeys of a house?"

Kyle blinked. "Was anyone killed?"

"No, but my playroom moved after that, and a good thing, too."

Kyle loved stories about Tony's childhood. He'd grown up in a rambling mansion in another universe, peopled with characters Kyle knew from his childhood bedtime tales. In turn, Kyle's own extended family included people who'd figured prominently in the stories Tony had learned. It was like finding out his best friend had really been a Lost Boy from Neverland.

Kyle loved him so much.

After breakfast, Tony shushed him into the bathtub while he cleared the dishes away and made the bed. Amused, Kyle went along with it, quelling the butterflies that were back in his stomach with the scented bath oils Tony poured into the water as it ran.

"You want me to smell like a girl," he complained.

Tony kissed him. "Never underestimate the power of aromatherapy. Now go bathe."

Half an hour later, his muscles were relaxed, and he was drifting off again, just as Tony came into the room with him. "Like it?"

"'S nice," Kyle admitted. Quick showers in the morning weren't nearly as relaxing.

"Good." Tony grinned and then went out of the room, coming back a minute later in just his dressing gown. "Make room."

Kyle slid to the back of the tub, letting Tony settle in with him. It wasn't designed to hold two grown men, but they managed. His parents had an overlarge bathtub in their new flat, something Kyle refused to think about in any detail.

They manoeuvred as well as they could, with Tony against his chest, a soapy cloth to clean arms and legs and ticklish bits. Tony took the cloth and reached around to scrub Kyle's back, which set them both off laughing, and the laughing ended in kissing, which was much nicer than scrubbing anyway. Tony had turned all the way around now, sliding against Kyle in the slippery water. Surely he wasn't planning on doing it here?

The phone rang. Kyle broke the kiss first, but Tony held him still. "The machine will pick it up." He bent in for more kisses as the ringing continued, and then from the other room, Kyle made out Callie's voice. His older sister had just got back from her honeymoon and wouldn't be calling unless it was important.

"Just let me go see what she wants," he said, and squelched out of the tub, padding to the phone through the chilly air.

" … and we can't find … " Callie said, as Kyle picked up the handset.

"Sorry, had to reach the phone."

"Kyle! Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to call you so early."

"It's okay, I was already up." From the bathroom, he heard Tony's chuckle and hoped Callie couldn't. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's Michael. He was trying to set up the home network, and he managed to lock us out of all the computers. I wouldn't care, but I'm supposed to be working a teleconference today." Her exasperation was far overwhelmed by her affection, but then, she'd only been married for two weeks.

"Mum is a lot better at sorting things out over the phone than I am."

"I know, but Papa has a doctor's appointment today, and she's busy."

Several things competed in his head for attention at once. "It's Saturday."

"Uncle Jack said he wasn't doing well yesterday." Ah. Kyle felt the familiar twinge all over again. His father had good days and bad days, and on the bad days, he went to see the doctor whether he wanted to or not.

"All right. Tell me what Michael did, and I'll see about fixing it."

Fifteen minutes later, Callie's computer worked again, Tony was out of the tub and lounging on the bed, and Kyle was pointedly not chastising his brother-in-law as he said his goodbyes.

"All fixed?" asked Tony, as Kyle rang off and climbed into bed.

He nodded. "Now where were we?" He was prepared for the pounce as Tony playfully knocked him to the pillows and began kissing him. Their bodies, still a touch damp from the bath, rubbed together deliciously as Kyle drew patterns on Tony's biceps with his fingertips.

"This is going to be," Tony said among soft kisses, "a process."

Kyle made a pleased noise in his throat as Tony's hands began stroking his cock. He let himself enjoy the sensation for a bit, before reaching out, but Tony brushed Kyle's hands away. "Not yet."

He was hard, and he was still comfortable from the bath, and he only needed the slightest coaxing to lay down. Tony's warm hands spread his knees, leaving hot kisses where he touched. Not meaning to, Kyle clenched.

"Don't. I'm not going to hurt you," Tony said seriously. "I'd never hurt you."

"I know." With an effort, he relaxed again, and let Tony's mouth wander from the soft place at his right knee, down the curve of his thigh, and into the crook where his leg met the soft skin of his genitals. Tony's tongue whispered against his balls, hot and wet, and Kyle made a mewling sound as Tony swallowed him whole.

"God … "

Tony made a noise in his throat that sounded like agreement and felt like Heaven. When he pulled off, the cool air hit the wet skin of his prick, sending goosepimples all over his body.

Tony dipped his head lower, and rubbed a circle with his tongue around Kyle's arsehole. Kyle grabbed the duvet beneath him, hips jerking as the tip of Tony's tongue dipped inside.

"You're right," Tony said in a low voice as he pulled back, breath soft against Kyle's leg. "You do smell like a girl."

Kyle burst out laughing, and met Tony's evil eyes, watched as he reached for the supplies he'd set on the nightstand. The bottle of lubricant was nearly full, and Kyle forced himself to stay still as Tony poured what looked like quite a lot into his hand. The chill of it against his skin made him shudder in a good way, and then one slick finger breached him. His shoulders rolled, and he moaned as Tony moved his finger around slowly. They'd done this a number of times, experimenting, and Tony was becoming an expert at finding the right places to touch Kyle inside, while working his cock with a lubed hand at the same time. Kyle wanted that now, wanted that quick, perfect motion, but that wasn't what this was about.

"I love how tight you are around my fingers," Tony said, sliding in a second digit. "I'm imagining what it'll be like to have my dick all the way inside of you." He pressed, and Kyle shouted. Tony grinned. "I want you to make that noise when I do."

"Fuck, just keep moving … "

And like that, the fingers were gone. Kyle let out a little sob, which Tony swallowed with his mouth. He reached over to the nightstand again. The little blue plug was as far as Kyle had gone with this sort of thing, and he watched Tony cover it with lube, felt his fingers dip inside again to coax it in. Not quite as good at the fingers, not quite as deep, but the plug was satisfying, made him full.

"Tell me how much you like that."

Kyle couldn't make his mouth work. Tony was always better at dirty talk, better at making what he was feeling seem real. "It's good."

"Tell me how it feels."

He closed his eyes. "It feels big, solid. Cool." The bulb inside stretched just right.

"Good," said a hot breath against his thigh, and then he was rewarded with another deep suck. Kyle felt his balls tighten.

"Too much," he gasped. "I'm going to come."

"Perfect," Tony said, and he engulfed him again, began sucking and licking in earnest, giving Kyle no time at all to breathe. The light burn at his arse and the beautiful suction at his prick tangled inside of him until he came with a sudden rush that burned through his ears.

"No no no," he said, horrified. Tony continued lapping at him until the quakes passed, then slid up his body so he could taste himself. Kyle barely kissed him, turned his face away after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tony brought his face back around and kissed him harder. "I want you to come as many times as possible today. It's in the plan."

"I'm not sure I can keep up with this plan."

"We've got all weekend." Tony drew him into a cuddle. Kyle frowned, but let himself be held. "This is going to be amazing. Trust me."

"I trust you." They lay like that for a while, Kyle aware of Tony's erection pressed between their bodies. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

A warm laugh. "Yes, but not right now."

Tony's hands moved down his body, playing with every bit of skin they found, finally settling at the plug. Carefully, he turned it, then withdrew it slightly before sliding it in again. Kyle groaned. "Like that?"

"Yeah."

Tony made a "hm," and then he pushed Kyle onto his back again. "Stage two." He covered his hand with more lube, then withdrew the plug. A moment later, Kyle felt three fingers slide into him, working deeply inside. It felt good, better than good, but he wasn't ready for another round just yet. When Tony readied and then inserted the second plug, a somewhat larger red one which Kyle hadn't used before, Kyle bore down with a soft grunt, but it wasn't with the same enthusiasm as before. This was definitely bigger, and he could feel the ridged surface sliding against his sensitive flesh as Tony slid it in and out.

"Do you like it?"

"It's different," he managed. Tony slid it in to the handle, and Kyle felt filled up.

"Better?"

"Good." The phone rang.

"Leave it."

The ring continued, and it would go to the machine. Unfortunately, they hadn't turned down the speaker. _"Kyle! I know you're there. Pick up."_

Kyle and Tony shared a look. Tony might be turned on by the thought of continuing this while Isabelle yelled at them via speaker, but for Kyle, it was a cold dash of water on his libido. "Dammit."

"Let her leave a message."

 _"Come on, Kyle."_

Kyle pushed him away with regret and walked, uncomfortably, back to the phone. "'Lo, Iz." She hated the nickname. Kyle was good with that.

"'Bout time you picked up."

"I might have been out."

"You never go out. HI, TONY!"

Kyle flinched and said, "Isabelle says hello. What do you want?"

"First, you need to know, it wasn't my fault."

Oh God. "Are you at the police station? Is Eddie with you?"

"No and yes."

That was something, anyway. She wasn't in legal trouble, yet, and her slightly saner best friend comma roommate comma keeper was in the vicinity. "What's going on?"

"We're … stuck."

Kyle shifted, all his senses acutely aware of standing there in the nude with a large red plug in his arse. "Define 'stuck.'"

"Oh, give me that," came another voice, and then Eddie Williams was on the other end. "We're working a job."

"Haunting?"

"Yeah. House in Pontypridd, lots of activity. We looked into one of the rooms, and we're … " He hesitated, the same way Isabelle had. "Stuck together."

Kyle's eyebrows rose. "Tell me you're not naked. Mindy will skin you alive."

"It's like an electrostatic pulse. We thought maybe if we got out of our outer layers, we'd be able to pull apart." There was a desperate edge to his voice. "That didn't work."

"Alien?"

"Could be."

There was a noise from the other end and Isabelle's voice came back. "It's alien. I found the artefact embedded in the wall. S'been here for ages. No wonder they think this place is haunted."

Tony had come up beside him. Hands began moving over Kyle's torso and down to his legs.

"And it stuck the two of you together?"

"Yeah."

"And you're naked."

Tony stopped moving his hands, and covered his mouth to laugh.

"We're not naked! We're just not entirely dressed." She moved her mouth away from the phone. "I know! It was a bad idea." She went back to the speaker. "Come get us? Please?" Her voice went sweet and hopeful on the last word.

"We'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you!"

He closed the phone. Tony was still laughing. "That was worth answering," he said around chuckles.

Kyle sighed. "Let's go get dressed."

"Mmm," Tony said, draping his chin on Kyle's shoulder. "We could go naked. Seems the thing to do."

"No. And never. Also no."

Tony's hands moved again and settled on Kyle's arse where the plug stretched him. Kyle hissed as Tony bumped it. "I don't suppose I could convince you to go with this in?"

"Not this one."

Tony's eyes twinkled. "I can work with that."

***

The house was hard to find, and they made a number of wrong turns before Kyle spotted Eddie's beat-up old car in the drive. The door was unlocked. "Oi!" Tony shouted as they went in, and Kyle could make out the shouts in reply from the top floor.

"Be careful!" said Eddie as they neared the door. "Don't want you two stuck to us as well."

Kyle and Tony peered around the doorway, and then Tony had to bend away to laugh.

"It's not that funny," said Eddie.

"It is," Isabelle said.

She'd stripped off her blouse and denims, which were free on the carpet, unattracted to anything. Eddie was still in his vest and pants, his own outer garments also shed. They were stuck together by some force Kyle couldn't see, binding Isabelle's right arm and the side of her torso to Eddie's left. Working through the problem represented some high-level thinking on someone's part. Pity it hadn't worked.

"Where's the artefact?" Kyle asked, as Tony pulled himself together, still chuckling.

Isabelle nodded toward one wall. A picture frame hung askew, and behind it, Kyle saw what looked like part of an old safe, opened.

Eddie said, "It pushed us away after we found it. We can't get over there to turn it off."

"Can you leave the room?"

"Tried."

Tony scratched his chin. "How close can you get to the door?"

Eddie and Isabelle hobbled over like competitors in a three-legged race, but the further they went from the wall, the more they struggled.

"I have an idea," Tony said. "It might be a bad idea. We might be able to tug them out if all four of us are trying."

He stepped into the room carefully, then he took hold of Eddie's free hand and started to pull. Kyle latched on to Tony's other hand and pulled from where he stood outside of the room. It was like hauling an anchor from a deep sea, and he huffed with exertion as they slowly pulled the others out of the room.

As they came out the doorway, Kyle expected the static charge to drop, but Eddie and Isabelle stayed connected. He shared a look with Tony, who just shook his head and kept pulling. The charge finally gave way when they reached the top of the stairs, and Kyle stumbled, nearly falling before Tony grabbed him and held him around the chest. Isabelle and Eddie tumbled to the floor. Isabelle laughed.

"Thank you," Eddie said, getting to his feet and taking a longing look at his clothing.

"I'll get them," said Isabelle.

"You'll get stuck again."

"Not if I'm alone. And if I am, come get me." She went into the room, snatched up their discarded clothes, and walked out again without any trouble. She threw Eddie's trousers at him, and began dressing.

Eddie said, "I'll let Mam know. She can send in someone to deactivate it." He began tugging on his shirt.

Tony said, "If you two are fine, then, we'll just go."

"Naw," said Eddie. "We'll pick up lunch. Seems a proper thank you, you driving out here all this way."

Tony glanced at Kyle, who shrugged uneasily. Before he'd met Tony, Isabelle and Eddie had been his best mates, which Kyle thought explained a lot about his life. It'd be nice to spend a little more time with them, though he was regretting letting Tony talk him into wearing the little blue plug on their rescue mission.

"That'll be fine," Tony said, with an uneasy smile of his own. The red plug had to feel worse.

***

They made it back to the flat at half two.

The wait at the restaurant had gone longer than they'd thought, and when they'd finally been seated -- with a little discomfort -- their order had been slow to arrive, and anyway, Isabelle wanted to chat. While Tony had been a part of their plan to save the world for years, she'd only met him a few times, and Kyle watched with amusement as his little sister very unsubtly interrogated him. When they'd been adolescents, Kyle had tried that exactly once with her boyfriends, and she'd beaten him up for his trouble.

After lunch, they'd had to go by Eddie and Isabelle's place to reassure Eddie's girlfriend that he was fine, and now, finally, they were alone again.

Tony dropped his keys into the little bowl Kyle kept by the door. "Is there any way we can blackmail them later with the whole 'getting stuck semi-naked together' thing?"

"This doesn't even rank in their top ten. I am still holding onto 'The fire in Cathays Jack still thinks was Weevils' and 'That one time they wrecked Eddie's mum's car.'" He ought to put out feelers on those, in case the dirty pair had already confessed or got caught.

Tony opened his mouth to ask, then closed it again. "Tell me later." His hands caught Kyle's arms. "I believe we were occupied." He pressed in for a kiss, which Kyle gladly returned, fond annoyance at his sister melting away at the brush of soft lips nipping at his.

He was never, ever tired of kissing. Tony liked to do this thing with his jaw, opening and moving his mouth to find the perfect angle to meet Kyle's. His tongue brushed out, tasting lips, darting over teeth, then coaxing Kyle's tongue out, so he could suckle gently while his hands moved over Kyle's face, memorising every curve and plane with touch. Their bodies pushed close, but not to grind, revelling in the warmth between them, the puff of breath and the scents of soap and shampoo and desire.

Kyle's own hands moved to the buttons on Tony's shirt. Kissing was nice, but he wanted to feel skin. As soon as there was room, he dipped his hand inside to press against the warmth of Tony's chest, feel his heart.

Tony broke the kiss first. "Bed?"

"Bed."

Kyle's shirt was off and dropped to the floor, his trousers were unzipped, and Tony was already naked and pushed up against him again for another, more insistent kiss. Their hands worked the fabric roughly, pulling the trousers down Kyle's hips.

The phone rang.

"Fuck!" Tony growled. He ignored the ringing and kept kissing. Kyle hesitated, then returned the kiss.

"I should … "

"It's your sisters again. Leave it."

The machine clicked over. A male voice Kyle didn't recognise came on the line: _"Good afternoon, I am trying to reach Anthony Tyler. My name is Henry Givens. I am calling about a position with our company … "_

They froze, and then Kyle pushed as Tony pulled and got to his feet, hurrying to the phone, which said, _" … Global Solutions. I ran across his CV today … "_

"Hello!" Tony said, a touch out of breath. "Sorry, I was away from the telephone."

The machine clicked off as Tony turned on the handset, and Kyle only heard his half of the conversation. Yes, he was Anthony Tyler. Yes, he was still looking for employment. He could come in today for an interview, yes.

Tony said this part out loud, looking to Kyle, who nodded. Of course Tony ought to go for the interview. They could get back to the sex later. He mouthed to Tony, "On a Saturday?"

"I have to say," Tony said warmly, "I wasn't expecting a call on a weekend. No, that's perfectly fine. I'll be there in an hour." He scribbled down the address. "Thank you. Should I bring anything with me? All right. Thank you, again." He rang off.

"What's the job?"

Tony shrugged. "Customer service." They both winced. "But I'll go and see what they say. Are you all right with this?"

"Of course." Kyle went to his feet, gave Tony a reassuring kiss. "You're going to do fine."

And he would. Tony was easy around people, and charming. He had plenty of knowledge on a wide range of topics from growing up in Torchwood and being a bit of a dilettante in uni. No degree, he said, but it didn't matter here in another universe anyway. He'd never had to interview for a job before now; his family had been really well-off, and every job he'd had in his old life had been granted as a result of his dad's name. In this world, they weren't strapped for money -- Kyle made enough to cover their expenses, and if there was a problem, his parents had told him several times all he had to do was ask -- but if Tony had a job, they'd be more comfortable and also he'd feel better about himself.

Tony went to the wardrobe for a suit, picking the navy blue one. As he turned away, the bright red at his arse caught Kyle's attention, and Tony turned back with a grin. "Help me get ready?"

***

The flat was eerily silent while Tony was gone. Kyle turned on the television for the noise, then turned it off again when there was nothing interesting to watch. Tony had only moved in a few weeks ago, right after being released from prison, but he'd been here every minute with Kyle since then, and Kyle had already forgotten what it was like to be in his own flat alone.

It turned out, the primary difference was the quiet.

He settled down with a book. Getting lost in a favourite fantasy world might not have been on this weekend's original agenda, but he'd take it. After a while, he checked the clock and found out only twenty minutes had passed, and he was still looking at the same page.

He sighed. Then he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mum."

Warmth flooded her voice. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Fine. How's Dad? Callie said he saw the doctor today."

"Ah." She paused, and he chewed his lip. "Well, he's having a bit of a setback, so he's getting some rest."

Kyle heard a noise from the other end of the phone. "Give me that," he heard his father say, and then the voice changed. "Kyle?"

"Hi, Dad. How're you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine," he said irritably. "I was a little tired yesterday, and the next thing I know, your mum and Jack are dragging me to the doctor again and I had to explain to _her_ that I'm perfectly fine."

"Did they run any tests?"

"They ran enough tests. How did the tests come back?" This was away from the phone and directly, presumably, elsewhere.

"Normal," Kyle heard his mum say.

"Normal for you," Jack said, somewhat louder. "I say they needed to run the blood screen again."

"Normal!" Dad said, with a mix of triumph and annoyance. "We wasted half the day for the doctor to tell me that I'm fine."

"She didn't say 'fine,'" said Mum, clearly. She must have picked up the other handset. "She said she couldn't see any reason for you to have a weak spell."

"It wasn't a weak spell. I was tired."

"You were fainting," said Jack.

"I was sitting down!"

Kyle said quickly, "Tony has an interview today."

"Oh that's wonderful news," said Mum, suddenly all sugar again.

Dad said, "Wish him luck from us." His voice was already calmer. Good. His doctors agreed he needed to reduce the stress in his life as much as possible if he wanted to see his grandchildren. He and Mum had retired from Torchwood entirely, and Jack was partially retired, while still on-call in a consulting role. Unfortunately for Dad, that meant he now had two doting and overprotective spouses who were home all the time and were more than happy to pester him to death about his health.

When Kyle had first been released from his own prison term, he'd taken a weekend away with his father. (They'd called it a boy's retreat, which made Jack pout at not being invited along. Kyle had promised another trip later, but stood firm on this one.) Dad found a nice bed & breakfast by the seaside, though it was off-season and the beach was cold. Nothing could make up for the years they'd chosen to lose for the sake of the mission, but Kyle needed this time to reconnect, too aware of how little time they had left. Faced with the reality of actual conversation, though, Kyle's words left him, and Dad, understanding, filled the hours with stories of the things Kyle had missed away from home. He told Kyle just how proud they all were of what he'd done.

They'd included Tony in their glow. Jack was a bit standoffish when it came to Kyle's boyfriend -- Dad thought it was because Tony reminded Jack of himself a little too much -- but the rest embraced him like an extra son. Every week, someone from Kyle's extended family had come to visit each of them at UNIT to ensure they weren't being mistreated. Auntie Toshiko had taken more than her share of turns visiting Tony, and Kyle figured that was because of Uncle Mickey. It was nice that they cared so much, and thinking about it caused weird emotions to bubble inside him. Kyle had spent so little time in his life being simply, honestly happy that he still had trouble parsing the concept as days passed into days and still he was surrounded by love.

"Where is it?" Mum asked from miles away.

Kyle slammed back to reality. "I didn't catch the name of the firm. I can tell you when he gets home." Suspicion grew. "You didn't set something up, did you?"

"No," said Mum, as Dad said, "Not yet." Jack was silent.

"Jack?"

"Don't look at me. I told him he ought to go work for Gwen." Jack's voice was weird, away from the speaker. It sounded like he was standing next to the phone, and Kyle pictured him leaning over Dad protectively.

On their holiday, Dad had gone introspective at dinner the second night. He told Kyle that he and Jack had been out somewhere together, and someone had asked if Jack was his son. Kyle guessed that this was a story they'd both been telling, one that Jack passed off with a joke, and Dad a quick laugh, but Dad hadn't smiled as he mentioned it to Kyle, the grey in his hair too visible in the weak light over their table. Back when they'd had the mission, Kyle hadn't been sure he would live past the end of it, and now he was looking at a lifetime, a whole human one. He planned to kiss every single wrinkle and white hair that appeared on Tony's body as they grew old together.

"Give him our love," said Mum, and rang off.

Kyle went back to his book.

***

"If I say, 'Honey, I'm home,' will you kiss me?"

Kyle startled awake. He met Tony's teasing smile as his book hit the floor with a soft whump. "Hey."

"Hey, sleepyhead." Tony looked at him. "You got dressed."

"It's chilly in here. How was the interview?"

"Fine. Fantastic. I can start Monday."

"That's wonderful!" Kyle said, and then noticed that Tony wasn't offering up the broad grin he normally would have at such good news. He'd seen this expression before, but couldn't place when.

"Let's celebrate," said Tony, and he pulled Kyle up from his seat for a deep kiss. They'd been trying for this all day, and Kyle felt his body respond readily to the renewed promise of sex. "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"No, I want to have sex with you. Now, if possible." The words came out clearly, surprising Kyle even more than Tony. Normally, he dithered around the words to what he wanted, but right here and now, he wanted Tony.

"Not in the living room," Tony said, mouth already at Kyle's ear, nibbling and sucking as his hands went to undress Kyle yet again. As they headed for their bedroom, Tony stopped.

"What?"

"Hold on." He went back into the living room, and unplugged the telephone. He also turned off their mobiles.

Kyle laughed, and then he was too busy to laugh as they pushed back into the room, getting naked as fast as possible.

"You took it out," Tony said, a hand running over Kyle's arse, grabbing the flesh he found.

"I didn't know when you'd be back." He busied himself with Tony's neck, leaving little nips across the sensitive skin and whispering over his Adam's apple.

Tony sighed with the kisses, and then pushed Kyle onto his side. "We'll have to start the process again."

"No," Kyle said, and his hand reached down for Tony's cock, stroking it to hardness. "We're going to do this now. I trust you. Please."

Tony hesitated, face caught on something, and then he rushed Kyle with a kiss, searing into him with need, hands firm on his shoulders to press him against the duvet. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Tony grabbed the lube again, slicking his hand. Instead of reaching for Kyle's arse, he wrapped a strong hand around his prick, jerking in time with his breaths. Kyle moaned, loving the touch and the slight friction and the pressure. "God, yeah."

"Call me God when you're coming."

"Arse."

"If you insist." He let go of Kyle's cock and slid down to take his balls into his mouth, sucking with a quiet hum before dipping down and licking his hole. Every time he did this, Kyle was caught between holding perfectly still and shoving his body closer, and with the feel of Tony's tongue penetrating him, he settled for "closer".

The tongue was replaced by two fingers, slick and cold, and Tony watched Kyle's eyes inside of his own hand as he moved inside of him. "You're looser than you were," Tony said, lust thickening his voice. "I'm going to get you so wet and slick for me." He poured more lube down his hand where it rested, coaxing more inside of Kyle's arse as Kyle arched his back and wished his hands were bound so he'd know where to put them.

Tony took one look and read his mind. "Put your hands over your head. Keep them there."

Kyle raised his arms, crossing his wrists on the pillow. Much better, much more control, which helped as Tony's free hand casually wanked him while he inserted another finger.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you look, spread open this way."

Gorgeous was a word. Uncomfortable was another, with his knees and legs spread wide and his lover's hand working inside him. He took a deep breath.

Tony froze. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kyle said, breathing through his nose. "If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to go mad."

A real smile broke across Tony's face, and his hand came out, wiping on the duvet. He reached over for the condoms, and tore the packet to slick one on. He poured more lube over his hand to cover it. He positioned himself. Then he looked up. Kyle expected him to ask if he was ready.

Tony said, "Love you."

"Love you."

The stretch and burn weren't different from the plugs, and Kyle let himself adjust as Tony took his time. The fullness kept coming, and Kyle's head went back, his eyes closing, as he felt the full length of Tony's cock inside him.

Tony paused, perfectly still. "How're you doing?" His voice was tight. It had been a long time for him, too.

"Just keep moving." He focused on the sensations, the pull and thrust of his skin tight at his entrance, the deep feeling inside him, and the sparks as Tony brushed against the pleasurable spots. "God. Fuck."

"Told you." Insufferable prig.

Tony picked up Kyle's legs and adjusted so the angle changed. Kyle huffed. "Not there."

"Okay." They moved again, and Tony took another push inward. "Better?"

Kyle let an incoherent moan speak for him.

The thrusts came faster. All the sensation in his body was focused in one place, and Kyle dropped his aching arms from over his head to take himself in hand. Easy strokes at first, getting the rhythm right, then the sharp tugs he knew from long experience would get him off.

"Oh God," Tony said, watching him. "Do that." His thrusts began to stutter. "You feel so good, so tight. I could fuck you like this all day."

"Please," Kyle said, not knowing what he was begging for. He felt so good, tipped on a razor point. "Please." His hand moved faster and his eyes closed.

"Look at me."

Tony's eyes had dragged up from Kyle's hand to his face. He was sweating, holding back, his neck tight with exertion, pleasure-almost-pain in his expression as he kept going. He wasn't handsome, not really, but you'd never know it.

In the pornos he'd watched, during the long months when he was free and Tony wasn't, this would be when the one on top pulled out and stripped off the condom and spurted all over the other, marking him. When he'd brought it up in an awkward conversation with the only two people he knew with that particular experience, Jack had batted him on the back of the head -- gently -- and said not to get ideas from bad porn. Sex was experience, and pleasure, and pleasing the person(s) you were with so he/she/it/ze/they would have a good time and want you again, he'd said. Sex was love, Dad had replied, and the two of them had quarrelled in that way they had, gentle teasing layered with deep affection.

Tony watched him, ready for his own orgasm and trying hard to wait as his pace slowed to an easy in and out, drawing out the bliss. He'd had a lot of sex, for the experience and the pleasure and the love, with partners who liked his face or envied his name. He'd been denied nothing in his old life, a spoiled prince who'd set all his kingdom aside because he wanted Kyle more. His eyes were full of want, and he kept puffing out breaths that could have been prayers.

Kyle bent his body up and Tony bent down and they met in a messy kiss, barely able to touch mouths as their bodies writhed together, finally in the perfect motion.

Tony snapped his hips, and Kyle came with a shout, semen shooting out on his chest as his orgasm shook his body. Every nerve sang, every thrust Tony made as he let go shot up his spine into another spark of pleasure. "Yes" and "Please" and "Fuck" and then Tony was coming, hips pounding. Kyle would ache in the morning, but he rode it now, felt this here, and knew he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life.

As he lay trembling, still high and semi-delirious, he thought this would be the time to say something romantic. Instead he paid attention to the discomfort and said, "You need to pull out now."

"Uh huh." Tony grabbed the condom and pulled free, rolling to his side and, with hands made clumsy with sex, removed and tied it, tossing it to the floor as Kyle felt his body slowly readjust.

There was a small part of him, mean and hard, that believed this was the end, and now that Tony had got what he wanted, he'd be free to move on. People weren't constants, in Kyle's experience, and Tony had already almost left him once. But that was Tony's arm reaching for him, and his hand pulling Kyle's chin up for a kiss, and he was the one snatching a sock from the floor to wipe up the mess on Kyle's belly. When he finished and dropped the sock, the two of them nestled under the blankets, toes and knees together.

"Are you all right?"

"Never better," Kyle said, with perfect honesty. The distant look was back, and now remembered the last time he'd seen it. "You're not."

Tony nuzzled his neck. "I just had spectacularly good sex with a handsome man. I'm fantastic."

It was the bullshit tone that got him, and he was a little resentful. First time for them, for this, and Tony was filling the aftermath with lies. He could be bitter, he could call him on it. Instead he rested his head against Tony's. "Tell me."

"The job."

"You didn't get it?"

"I got it. It's nights and weekends."

"Oh." A lifetime stretched out in front of him, where once again they would barely see each other, every minute together a stolen one. They could make it work. People did. But the prospect made Kyle's stomach cold where he should have been warm and pleased, safe here in the arms of his lover.

"I said yes."

It was Tony's job and his decision to make. Kyle would learn to deal with the silences again, and he consoled himself with the thought that this wasn't another universe, just an off-shift. "All right."

"I was thinking about something. Wanted to run it by you."

"Sure." It was only his heart breaking again. Nothing new.

"We can live on what you make, easy. If we put away everything I bring in, we'd have enough saved in about six months."

"For what?"

"The company."

Kyle blinked in the dim light. They'd talked, idle chatter to pass the time, about all the things Tony remembered from his world that hadn't been invented yet in this one. Improvements to existing designs. Handy little gadgets you didn't know you always needed until you had one. The glippy, whatever the hell that was. Tony had grown up with inventions Kyle had never seen, and Tony had enough knowledge to describe them in ways Kyle could design and build. They hadn't dared to move past talking while they were both working for Torchwood, while they were being held by UNIT. Both organisations held a strong view about advanced technology and who ought to possess it.

But now?

"I made some sketches," Kyle said, thinking back on how he'd spent some of his time alone when Tony was still incarcerated. "Didn't remember to show you. We can get started. I guess that gives me something to do in the evenings."

Tony kissed him, sweet and sure. "And plenty for me to do during the day, when I'm not writing you pornographic love letters."

"I expect photos," said Kyle, rolling onto his back. "If you're going to be home all day alone, you ought to be taking naked pictures of yourself for me."

"Right," said Tony, admiration growing in his tone. "Pics and love letters. I'll hardly have time to work."

"Work naked. It'll save time."

There was a knock at the door, not the bedroom but the outer door to the flat.

Tony asked, "Are we expecting anyone?"

"No." He pulled on his dressing gown, found after a minute of bumping around on the floor. Tony grabbed tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

The knocking was louder when Kyle finally answered the door. "What the hell?"

"You weren't answering your phone," Isabelle said, pushing past him into the flat. "Hi, Tony."

Eddie came in behind her with a pizza box. "We heard you got a real job. Congrats, mate."

"Thanks. Who told you?"

"Mum," said Isabelle, pulling out her own mobile and pressing a button. "Yeah, we're there. They're fine. Tell Callie n' Michael they can come by when they're ready."

"They can?" asked Kyle. Eddie opened the pizza box and passed him a slice.

"They're comin' by later."

"Where's Mindy?" Tony asked, helping himself to some pizza.

"At her mam's. It's fine," he said quickly. "She was planning on the overnight already."

Isabelle closed her mobile. "Callie will be here around seven. The parents won't be here till eight." She grabbed some pizza.

"Wait," said Kyle. "The parents are coming?" He looked around, gaze finally settling on Tony.

"Yeah." She took a bite and talked through it, because Isabelle was raised by wolves. "They're out to dinner but they're bringing a movie over."

"Here?"

"That'll be lovely," Tony said, and moved from where he stood to sit on the sofa. He pulled Kyle down next to him so his hand was comfortably against his back. Kyle relaxed, and chewed his pizza, debating a quick shower. His friends were here, his family who loved him (even if they picked odd ways of showing it sometimes) would be here, and Tony was here. Everything else could sort itself later.

Tony leaned in. "You know, before your parents arrive?"

"Mmhm?"

"You should put on some pants."

***  
The End  
***

**Author's Note:**

> My three favorite words are "I liked this."


End file.
